


Just Need A Little Young Love To Ease My Mind

by orphan_account



Series: Firsts [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: !!!!!!!!!!, Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Real World, Body Appreciation, Fluff, Freckles, It's different, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m- I am connecting everything,” Tyler stutters, growing frustrated with the plains of tense muscle, so he spreads his fingers. Fluttering them and circling the constellations of freckles that become apparent. “Wanted to see if it made sense.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Need A Little Young Love To Ease My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was very largely inspired by two friends of mine they know who they are.
> 
> I cried writing this because i'm a total pussy. Enjoy.

Tyler gets distracted easily.

He doesn’t usually know what he wants or what he thinks of things because there are too many tangents. Too many possibilities. Too many things to focus on.

What he does know is, Josh is the moon.

It’s weird, he knows it is. Not that he would tell anyone because how do you explain yourself to a non romantic? You don’t. He digresses.

He knows he’s the moon in the way that he’s _seen_ his craters. Not expanses of large rocky holes and dents in his skin but large fields of brown-red freckles. He’s seen them when they stand close together, smatterings of them across the bridge of his nose in the summer. He’s seen the clouds of stardust right on his neck and shoulders.

Tyler’s always wanted to reach out. To touch. To map with his fingers. Now, he considers it. Because right in front of him lays an entire sky of dull constellations.

“Josh,” Tyler whispers, far too loudly in the soft air of their shared hotel room.

It’s their first time sharing a bed and it’s small. Too small almost, or at least it seems that way to Josh who’s currently curled up on his side, facing the bile-yellow wall, and scrolling through a feed he couldn’t care any less about. Tyler’s honey-sweet voice sets off a domino effect of shivers down his neck. He’s nervous is all, and he’s afraid Tyler can see it in the erratic rise and fall of his shoulders as he breathes. Nervous because they’re in a bed together, at night, when they’re usually sleeping in close proximity in the _van._ Which isn’t as serious as a _bed_. And Tyler has always been a looming presence. Not an evil one, but an intimidatingly beautiful one with wide eyes and golden skin.

Tyler does notice Josh’s unsteady breathing. Tyler _always_ notices. He was kind of already staring anyway. An entire goddamn sky right before his eyes. “What are you thinking about?”

Josh stalls for a moment, thumb hovering above his screen but not daring to turn it off. He begs himself- the him tied to a chair in his head- not to tell the truth. _I’m thinking about your lips and your hands and how at any moment I could roll over and close this goddamn gap._ “Just tired, man.” He holds his breath, “What about you?”

Josh doesn’t dare roll over but soon he feels one of Tyler’s hands clamp around his arm. Light but extremely warm and he’s forced to. He’s met with Tyler’s eyes. Wide and dark. Josh is both relieved and saddened by the fact that they don’t seem to be full of arousal. Just curiosity and purpose.

Tyler doesn’t answer his question. Just flicks his tongue over his bottom lip and looks Josh up and down, as if he’s trying to figure out how he’s going to phrase his next question. “Can I try something?”

Josh nods delicately, as he feels Tyler pull on his arm until he’s on his back. Itchy hotel sheets rubbing against his bare skin. All the breath leaves his lungs when Tyler leans over him, eyes quickly scanning his face before he presses his lips to Josh’s gently. He doesn’t let it deepen though. And presses his palm onto Josh’s chest to keep _him_ from deepening it, fingers digging innocently feeling the heavy beating of Josh’s heart. Both sets of eyes still fixed on the other’s.

If there was any breath left in Josh’s fragile stuttering lungs by now it’s knocked out of him as Tyler wraps his fingers around Josh’s shoulders, nudging him towards the center of the bed and urging him to flip over.

Josh settles on his stomach, a warm blush-tinted cheek pressed into a pillow, breath coming out fast and loud, shoulders rising and falling in rhythm with a speeding train, probably. Suddenly he feels a weight on his lower back and he realizes that it’s _Tyler_ , straddling his waist, half bare thighs bracketing his hips. Josh is suddenly very, _very_ grateful he’s facing down.

“What are you doing, Ty?” Josh asks when he feels what he assumes to be Tyler’s pinky trailing across his shoulder blades.

“I’m- I am connecting everything,” Tyler stutters, growing frustrated with the plains of tense muscle, so he spreads his fingers. Fluttering them and circling the constellations of freckles that become apparent. “Wanted to see if it made sense.”

“Oh,” Josh answers but doesn’t question him. He knows Tyler’s mind and knows better than to pick it. He does begin to feel vulnerable though, spread eagle on the mattress with a fidgety Tyler on top of him. He notices from his position on the bed that they haven’t been in the dark this whole time. As soon as Josh had locked his phone and set it aside the moon had intervened, shining in through the crack in the curtains, bathing them in light. He turns his head slightly- as far as he can- and looks up at Tyler’s face. It’s contorted in a look of pure focus, and the glow of the moon against his eyelashes casts shadows on his cheeks. “It’s nice.”

“There’s so many,” Tyler seems to agree and shows it only by slowly tracing the outline of a star between 5 equidistant freckles then poking the center lightly. Like a button. He thinks he could fall in love right here. Watching the look of bliss on Josh’s face as he lays and just feels Tyler’s hands roaming. Feeling. Mapping. In that moment Tyler lays flush against Josh’s back, resting a cheek to his left shoulder blade, and hearing his slowed heartbeat. “You’re beautiful.”

It’s easy this time for Josh to twist. To let Tyler roll onto his side inches from him. To look at Tyler’s face and hold his cheeks in his hands, and it’s easy to kiss him. Much deeper this time, an ‘ _I trust you.’_ to answer to the _‘trust me.’_

“You’re not the moon,” Tyler whispers, pulling back and closing his eyes. He shuffles around so that his back is pressed flush against Josh’s chest again, and pulls Josh’s arm tight around his waist. “You’re a galaxy.”

Josh doesn’t ask. He feels more at peace than he thinks he ever has, so it’s enough.

When he feels Tyler’s breathing slow and even out he checks again and realizes the bed was never too small. In fact, it’s now too big and he pulls Tyler closer. Impossibly so, until he sighs and nods off himself.


End file.
